Breeding Sasuke
by Lady Valtaya
Summary: Set five years after the events of Starting Over, the council is putting unwanted pressure on Sasuke to get married. Will the rebellious Uchiha find the right girl? He will if Naruto has anything to say about it... Main SasuxNaruxSasu. NaruxHina, Sasux?
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer**: I, the lovely and talented Lady Valtaya, will hereby swear that I do not, regretably, own any of the characters appearing in this story. I just love borrowing them to tell naughty stories.

**Author's note**: This could be seen as the direct sequel to my fic, Starting Over, but it will be far more lighthearted and friendly because I started it for fun when SO was getting a little heavy...

In later chapters we will have an interesting assortment of het and yaoi lemon warnings for you, the readers to keep an eye out for, but in the mean time, just enjoy this for the adorkable cuteness between Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One

Naruto sighed happily as he crawled back into bed, he liked watching her sleep; she seemed exhausted by their lovemaking. Hinata was exquisitely beautiful, her sleek, long hair spilled across the pillows like a halo of the finest black silk, but he didn't love her. At least- not the way he thought he once thought he might, anyway. He was incredibly curious to see what their child would look like, but his wife's pregnancy was not showing yet because it had happened last week. It was a curious feeling, sensing the fragile new life taking shape inside her body.

Naruto had everything he'd always wanted; he was approved by the council to succeed as the next Hokage; and Sakura was training the next generation of medic ninjas, and all in all, things were generally going well…

Tomorrow would be another busy day; assigning missions and doing too much paperwork. He just wasn't tired enough to sleep and while his heart was restless, it wasn't because of her or the baby.

_'So what is wrong, why am I still awake?'_

"Sasuke…"

He hadn't realized he'd said anything out loud until Hinata opened her pale, silvery eyes and smiled sleepily. "I knew you must be missing him. He's been gone for over a month now, right?"

He blushed immediately and she giggled.

"That's awkward, isn't it," he sighed, avoiding her gaze.

"No," she whispered. When he looked up at her, she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I am glad that you chose me to be your wife. Because I love you, and it allows me to finally do something useful in my father's eyes, but I know you have always been in love with Sasuke-kun."

"The council refused to accept me as Granny Tsunade's replacement until I was officially settled down with a wife. I'm glad I chose you. I just… wish that Sasuke wasn't so dead set against having a family too…"

"Why does he resist? There are still dozens of girls in the village that would love being asked to be his wife. He is the last of his clan- only he can pass on the Sharingan to the next generation; that would be a great honor, to give new life to such a powerful line."

He smirked, "Too bad you didn't hold out for that offer, huh?"

Hinata gasped and a blush spread across her cheeks. "No! You are warm and kind, and handsome and the Fourth was your father! Now you are the next in line to be our Hokage. I just meant-"

He smiled and kissed her reassuringly. "I'm only teasing… and I don't know why I'm even thinking about it, because, he won't even talk about it anyway."

"It worries you because you love him and his family was always important to him. So, you shouldn't give up; I know it must be hard for him to even think about starting over, but this village wouldn't be the same if its red-eyed keepers of the flame ever became completely extinct."

"I know, go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't apologize! I enjoy being with you," she yawned, grinning sleepily.

"You and the baby should rest though."

She giggled good-naturedly. "Goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan," He whispered, he kissed her forehead lightly before he climbed out of bed. He slid a robe over his shoulders and stepped out onto the balcony.

It was a beautiful night, the stars were bright, a lover's moon in full, bright silver loomed large on the horizon- everything was perfect, but he was still lonely.

"Teme, where are you?" He whispered.

"I think you're really starting to enjoy that girl, aren't you?" The deep voice that spoke to him was as soft as velvet, and he melted into the arms that wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him against a solidly muscled chest.

"I've always kinda liked her and what's wrong with it? You're the one who's always reminding me I've never had a family before…" Naruto growled, he turned and tried to look at him, but his captor didn't let go. "Not getting jealous are you, Sasuke?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with it, but women are annoyingly fragile. She may love you, but she'll never fully understand you; she's too soft. She can't give you the kind of sex that you need either."

"You make love sound very unromantic sometimes, Teme."

"Hn." 

_In this case, this grunt meant, 'Whatever…' in Sasu-speak._

"I missed you though."

"Hn." _Sasuke sounds more amused than indignant this time, so_ _this one means, 'Yeah, me too... Dobe.'_

Sasuke began to kiss the back of his neck, and Naruto leaned into him; he'd missed this more than he thought, his body was getting warm and he was already hard.

He growled this kiss was going to leave a mark, but Naruto didn't want him to stop, and Sasuke didn't disappoint him. The Uchiha slid his hands down Naruto's body, finding his nipples, teasing them with feathery caresses while he sucked on his neck.

Naruto growled, arching his back as he pushed his buttocks against Sasuke's arousal. "I-I think we should go to your place."

"I think you ought to put some pants on first." Sasuke purred, lazily nipping the blonde's ear.

"Oh, shut up, Teme! It's your fault my robe got lost."

Sasuke didn't bother to glorify that with a response, he just nipped him on the same love mark he'd just made, drawing a growl of pain from Naruto. The blonde wriggled out of his arms and picked up his robe before he went back inside.

When he came back outside, Sasuke was waiting for him on the roof; apparently admiring the view of the city from the tower.

Naruto took the opportunity to press himself against Sasuke from behind, "So, did everything go okay?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You never talk to me like you used to- are you sure you're okay with this- her- I mean Hinata?"

"Naruto, I was babysitting the _ugly_ princess of the Water country so she could visit her even uglier fiancé in the Swamp country. There's nothing to tell you except that I now have a mindless female fan club there too. I spent more time sharpening my weapons than I did using them, and that was supposed to be an S ranked mission?"

"I know you'd rather fight, but that mission was important even if it's just because we need the Water country's Lord to see us as allies the way his people already do."

Sasuke nodded, smirking slightly. "You're really beginning to sound like a Hokage occassionally, I like that."

"You want the future Hokage to order you around later?"

"I might find that tempting if you beat me in a sparring match tomorrow…"

"Wow! You really must have been bored while you were gone," Naruto grinned happily.

"Anything to get your lazy ass out of your office for a while,"

"Hey, I'm not lazy."

"You never train when I'm not here though and I know you miss it."

"Aww, so you do want to spend time with me- outside of the bedroom? You really did miss me, too huh?" Naruto smiled, ignoring the indignant scowl on Sasuke's face.

Slowly, Sasuke's expression softened. "Well, this was the longest we've been apart since…"

"Since you came back," Naruto finished. His lover nodded but looked away. The blond leaned forward, smiling as he playfully nibbled Sasuke's bottom lip, tempting him with a long, slow kiss.

The kiss remained soft and gentle, but Sasuke took control. He slipped his tongue inside Naruto's mouth to caress and play with his. The blond wrapped his arms tightly around him, when Sasuke slid one knee in between his thighs. They were still kissing and he had just unzipped Sasuke's vest when a familiar voice greeted them from one of the neighboring rooftops.

"I knew I sensed your presence was back, Sasuke," It was Kakashi- no one else would've dared to distract them while they were making out. "Looks like you're getting a warm reception."

Sasuke snorted but didn't let go of Naruto. "Just because you were fighting with Iruka-sensei when you left on your mission doesn't mean you need to _admit_ you're jealous, Kakashi-sensei."

"Get a room lovebirds, remember what the council said?" Kakashi sounded annoyed as he continued on his way home.

Naruto blushed, but Sasuke only smirked. The Uchiha's obsidian eyes were always intense- even calculating, but now, his gaze held a very rare spark of wicked amusement. He knew that meant Sasuke would've allowed them to get caught in a much more compromising position if Kakashi hadn't distracted them first.

That embarrassed Naruto even more. Sasuke knew that he was sexy and he'd never cared what anyone else thought of the two of them being lovers either. Unfortunately for Naruto, he and Sasuke weren't the only ones to consider anymore. After all, Sasuke was an incredibly powerful Jounin, but now Naruto was more than that- he was officially Tsunade's heir. That was a position demanding great respect. Hokage was even considered an inheritable title as long as there was a worthy successor, so now he was married and he didn't want to embarrass Hinata.

It was weird enough that all their friends had known he and Sasuke were lovers since they were 16. He was sure that it bothered the girl more than she was letting on- after all, Naruto didn't like the idea of Hinata being with anyone but him… On the other hand, he had been undeniably possessive of Sasuke long before he'd ever realized he wanted him sexually…

_'Why is love so damn confusing? This is way weirder than when I just thought I was in love with Sakura…'_

Still, the only thing he'd ever been totally sure of was his feelings for Sasuke, so at least that hadn't changed.

"What are you thinking right now?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze and blushed looking into Sasuke's midnight eyes. The question jarred him and he wasn't sure how to answer it. "I… don't know…"

"You don't lie well to begin with and you are talking to _me_, Dobe."

Naruto scowled at him for being so matter of fact about this. "I'm just really confused, I mean, we've been together forever and I'm still in love with you but now I'm married to someone else- isn't that- I dunno, wrong?"

"We are ninjas. We have been trained from childhood to do all sorts of things most people would consider 'wrong', Naruto. One day we are bodyguards; and the next we're assassins."

"But being in love shouldn't feel this confusing, should it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Straight people have problems with love too, you know. Have you talked to Shikamaru and Temari lately? What's worse is Neji- he's still trying to pretend he's straight for his uncle and their clan. He needs to forget marrying Tenten or at least admit that even if he does, he's going to keep sleeping with Sai too."

"Hey… uhm… What would _your_ family say- I mean about… us?"

"I'm sure my father's spirit is pissed that I'm not already married with _at_ _least_ one child in the academy, but he probably wouldn't say one word about you…"

"Don't ask, don't tell…" Naruto sighed, that was most people's attitude toward same sex relationships in the village.

Sasuke nodded and took a moment to paw through the mail that waited inside the front door of his large ancestral home. His eyes narrowed and he threw the whole pile aside when he reached a blue envelope with the council's seal on it. He hadn't even opened it, but the Uchiha ignored his confused look, clearly agitated as he stripped off his vest and gear packs and tossed them aside too.

"Those nosy assholes… read the blue one. I'm taking a shower."

Even though he'd already just taken a shower, Naruto ordinarily would have joined him, because he would be able to get Sasuke to tell him what was wrong. But, for the moment, he was even more curious about the contents of the council's letter, so he opened it carefully.

"Uchiha Sasuke,

As you know, it has been over five years since your return to this village and in that time you have done all that has been asked of you. Your clan would be proud that you have indeed matured into a fine shinobi with legendary power and skill. Now that Uzumaki Naruto is preparing to ascend to the office of Hokage, you are by far, the Leaf's most feared and powerful tool, and we thank you for taking that role so seriously.

For generations, the Sharingan has secretly been called the one true manifestation of the Will of Fire. But as the last Uchiha, you alone are capable of passing on its power to the next generation.

For the last five years, we have stood by and watched quietly, patiently waiting for you to settle down with the right girl. You are still comparatively quite young to sire a family, so we understand that you will not welcome our intrusion. With you undertaking so many dangerous missions solo however, we feel that you should choose a bride and continue your line now. An obligation to your clan and its future remains, and because no one else is still around to remind you of it, we must.

Respectfully,

Madame Councilor, Utatane Koharu"

He was startled by how polite the letter sounded- after all, the council and the last Uchiha _hated_ each other. Sasuke had warned him five years ago that his return would end up like this. The Elders had left him alone for two years longer than he'd predicted, but in the end, he was right. First, the council needed to control him for the power that'd killed both Orochimaru and Itachi- requiring him to fight for the Leaf or die. He was still a commodity to them- as the letter even said, he was a tool- a possession. After letting Sasuke prove he could be trusted, now they were trying to breed him, just as they had required of him with Hinata…

Naruto felt deceived. The whole concept of a future simply hadn't meant anything to him five years ago- he and Sasuke had been only 16 then. Together they were young and reckless, but they were happy. Happy, because they found they were as just as passionate in love as they had been in war and he naively hoped that was all that would ever matter between them.

A Kage has to look after responsibilities much larger than his own hopes and dreams. He'd always thought that that really just meant fighting and protecting the village- but it didn't. It also meant putting the needs of the village before his own to make certain that the people felt stability in their daily lives. During his reign as Hokage, he would be forced to make difficult choices whose outcome would affect the village and future of everyone who lived there.

Tsunade had never wanted that kind of responsibility or power over the lives of others, not after what had happened in her youth. She had proven herself worthy of the name Hokage though, and he rarely said it, but Naruto was very proud to think of her as one of his teachers. She was still a hard ass at times, with a lethal temper, but she had fought tirelessly to save Sasuke- and for that he owed her his happiness.

At least now he understood Sasuke's mood; his lover had a volatile temper anyway and he still distrusted authority so could be quite the rebel when pushed too far. But, even as a boy, he had once said that part of his ambition was to rebuild his clan, so Naruto was very curious to see what the Uchiha would do.

He took the letter with him and went into the master bedroom that had he'd shared with Sasuke for the last five years. The shower was still running, but Naruto sat down on the bed, wondering what he could say to try to change the other's mind without making it sound like he agreed with the council.

Since he did agree with the council in this case, he lay back on the bed and sighed. His head was starting to hurt and that was just how Sasuke found him.

"Don't think so hard, Dobe, you look ridiculous."

Naruto scowled as he looked up. Anything he might have said got lost when he saw Sasuke standing at the edge of the bed though; he was wearing just a towel carelessly draped over his lean hips and a smirk. Moisture from the shower glittered along the plains and valleys of hard muscle along his chest and shoulders under the bedroom lights and Naruto felt his mouth go dry just looking at him.

Naruto had always found him absurdly handsome with that delicate face, pale skin and those intense, haunting eyes, but his body was truly magnificent. Both of them had finally developed the muscle mass to match their height, but Sasuke in particular still moved with all the light, feral grace of a wild panther. Supremely self confident and sensual, he smirked as he crawled across the bed on all fours.

Naruto grinned back at him; his fingers lightly slipped inside the towel as Sasuke leaned down and nuzzled him gently before nibbling playfully at his bottom lip. Naruto accepted immediately, but Sasuke teased him with another nip before taking the letter out of his hand and tossing it off of the bed. "That evil hag has no business being in our bed, Dobe."

"Hey! You didn't even read it, how did you know the old crone sent it?"

Sasuke snorted. "I'm not in the mood to be the prized bull on their little Sharingan breeding farm."

Naruto's momentary disappointment dissolved into hysterical laughter at that mental picture.

Sasuke withdrew across the bed and glared at him. "Shut up, dumb ass. If those bastards could make each of your kids pop out with little Kyuubi's of their own, they most certainly would."

_'What?'_

"Yes, we are possessions to them, Dobe, or hadn't you noticed? They don't care what we want or how we feel about this, or each other. They want us to spawn more weapons that will grow up fighting for this village."

"Well, yeah, but I'm kind of excited about having a family of my own…"

"Hn."

'_Uhoh, that was sarcastic…'_ Naruto forced a smile. He was determined to ignore the bitter sarcasm; he wasn't about to let anything dampen his spirits. "Come on it'll be fun, our kids can grow up and play together and they won't ever have to worry about being lonely because we'll be here to protect them!"

"As long as we've been together you ought to know by now what attracts me, and you also know damn well that it doesn't exist in the girls of this village."

"Awww…" He used his sexy jutsu to turn himself into a trio of gorgeous naked blonde girls with an assortment of cat toys. "Come on, don't you want to play with _us_, Sasu-kitty?"

Sasuke scowled- that definitely wasn't his favorite nickname, but Naruto grinned wickedly and rolled him a ball of yarn. "Okay then, tomorrow- _after_ I win our sparring match, we'll go tell Granny Tsunade that the council wants you to get married, so we need permission to leave the village to find you a bride- a _challenging _one."

"Did you just say _we_?"

"Yep. Here kitty-kitty… Well, it is an important mission, you know, since it concerns the future of the village and the return of its most powerful clan."

**Author's note**: I love romance in all its forms. I've known that I am bisexual since I was in Jr. High, so there is no telling what kinds of silly perversions will find their way into this fic eventually, but the core of this story will **always** be SasukexNaruto.

Starting Over 3 is up, but please review this too. Thanks!!


	2. Surrender to Me

**Author's Note**: Kinky but very sweet bondage Naruto/Sasuke love scene coming up, read this at your own risk.

Chapter 2

Sparring was a game they played; like their verbal spars and the silly nicknames that they called each other, but unlike their other games, this one had lost none of its potency over the years. The Uchiha wasn't just his lover; they were still fierce rivals and Naruto wouldn't want it any other way. That was part of what made their passion burn so hot that no matter what happened or what they said, in the end they were always drawn back together.

Naruto had the advantage in sheer power, but Sasuke was smarter. He was such a brutal fighter that never hesitated to use his dark powers to make the Jinchuuriki regret any mistakes he made. He'd mastered all of Orochimaru's techniques and abilities years ago, and the white snake's healing powers had actually grown since the cursed seal was removed; it refreshed his body constantly, enhancing not only his stamina, but his attack power too.

They were only 21, but they were living, breathing weapons; weapons forged by their dark past- both together and separately, and they both needed this release of energy, because each represented the other's only chance to continue mastering their powers and keeping the darkness inside them, in check.

'_You'll never just submit to me nicely, will you, Teme?' _Naruto sighed, the beginnings of a smile on his face despite his concentration. His senses were attuned to every move Sasuke made; he avoided looking at his eyes. He could sense the power of the Sharingan so he focused instead on the way the Teme moved. '_No matter how often we fight, I can't believe we're still this evenly matched. Two hours already and you still haven't shown me an opening I can use against you.' _

"**Submit? And what would be the fun in that, after all this time?"** The Kyuubi found it endlessly amusing that neither could maintain dominance over the other. The demon clearly enjoyed their physical battles too, for Naruto never had to ask for the little extra chakra boosts he needed to fight with Sasuke- it was always just there.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, wondering what his lover was up to when he changed his stance ever so slightly. He growled audibly at Kyuubi's intrusion. "I just want to go talk to granny Tsunade! This is important!"

"**Tell him, not me. I'm not the one that just admitted he can't dominate his chosen mate, Kit."**

"Shut up or say something useful." That suggestion never worked, but he said it anyway. "It was nice not having your thoughts in my head last night, damn fox. Too bad you're awake now."

"**Your Sasu-kitty is winning this spar too, by the way."**

Naruto growled audibly. 'You're not helping…'

Sasuke's lithe form appeared in front of him out of nowhere. The katana in his hand flashed silver in the late morning sunshine, and Naruto had to leave his perch in order to dodge. He drew a kunai as he leapt away, but Sasuke seemed to have vanished yet again.

Naruto dashed out of the trees and into the meadow, hoping to draw Sasuke out into the open too. Luckily he seemed to take the hint. He moved confidently out of the trees, sunlight brought out the cobalt blue undertones in his hair. He was now wearing his black warm up pants with a tight mesh shirt. Apparently he'd discarded his windbreaker at some point, and Naruto couldn't help staring at the way that shirt clung to his beautifully sculpted body. _'It ought to be illegal to be that pale and still look that damn good…' _

Sasuke smirked, drawing a blush from the blond. _'Cocky son of a bitch read my mind…'_

"**And you love it…"**

Naruto decided to just ignore the demonic peanut gallery in his head and sprang forward, channeling the Kyuubi's chakra into pure speed. He closed the gap between them in a blur, but Sasuke's smirk only widened.

Naruto also popped out five shadow clones and had those pounce on the still smirking Teme, and held him down with his own sword.

"So, you really think you've caught me, do you?" Sasuke purred, still smirking. He bucked his hips to tease the shadow clone that was straddling his waist. Then he was gone, vanishing without even a little curl of smoke.

'_Oops…_' Naruto released his shadow clone jutsu and sighed. He turned around scowled at the two crossed swords that were resting at his throat.

"You should have searched a wider area with your chakra, Naruto," Sasuke said. His shadow clone vanished and he sheathed the sword and gave him a disappointed scowl. "You're still falling for obvious traps. I _knew_ you weren't training while I was gone."

"Don't lecture me, Teme. We're not kids anymore, and I'm-"

"Your physical strength is matchless, Dead Last, but you're still too quick to trust your eyes. You need to remember you have other senses for a reason."

"Your genjutsu is powerful enough to fool anyone, Sasuke- even Neji; you know that's really not a fair example."

"Yes it is, Dobe. I did that _because_ we aren't kids anymore, less than a year from now you'll be Hokage. Other villages have genjutsu and shadow clones too. If you get careless now you'll have a short reign."

"And you'll be smirking at my funeral because you told me so, right, Teme?"

Sasuke turned and glared at him, the unholy beauty of the Sharingan made him shiver. "No. I want you to take this seriously because I already know I can't live without you!"

Naruto heard the words but he couldn't quite believe his ears.

"…_I can't live without you!"_

He blinked startled by the lack of a witty smart ass Uchiha retort. A smile spread over his face slowly. That was one of the most romantic things he'd ever heard Sasuke say- it just figured that it was an accident. He wanted to hug the Teme, but he knew that wouldn't go over very well right now.

Sasuke seemed to regain his composure as suddenly as he'd lost it, smirking mischievously. "Anyway, I can't play with you all day after being gone so long, but I suppose maybe I could make it up to you tonight, Hokage-sama…"

'_Hokage-sama_?' Naruto tried to grab him, but the Uchiha was already gone. "It's cute that he missed me that much! I wonder what Tsunade will say about the council's letter though- uhoh… I forgot to tell Sasuke he's being assigned a Genin team this year…"

* * *

'_I hate times like this,'_ Naruto growled, staring up at the sign above the brothel. _'Kinky bastard- he's really wicked when it comes to bringing my fantasies to life._'

It looked like he was stuck in a shit hole of a village somewhere in the mountains up north. He was surrounded by half a city block, there were four rather seedy looking taverns, a brothel and a general store that doubles as the neighborhood drug den- only it was impossible because he was standing in the Uchiha foyer.

The brown haired man behind the brothel's counter didn't even look up when Naruto entered. He just kept reading Flirting Paradise. The resemblance to Kakashi-sensei was just too weird so he didn't smile. "So, what's your poison, blondie?"

After his chat with Tsunade, he wasn't really in the mood to play tonight. He just wanted to relax and they had to talk anyway. "I need a bath."

"It's a package deal, kid. A whore comes with the room whether you touch the bitch or not."

"I just want to relax."

"Well, if that's all you want why didn't you say so? In the last room on the lower floor you'll find a quiet bath. The slave there is male, use him or not but don't worry he won't pounce on you either way. He's not a whore, he's a pet that belongs to a friend of my boss, but the guy is never around to play with him so he's available, we just don't usually advertise that one. He's about your age but he's probably more dangerous than you; so whatever you do, leave that blindfold on him, and don't let him near any of your weapons, got it?"

Naruto was about to call off the illusion, but the word blindfold got his attention. "What's his name?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Even pleasure slaves are called something."

"I dunno what his master calls him, but the whores and the other slaves refer to him Shadow- not that he's talkative. I've never seen a slave with as much attitude as that one still has. The bastard is stubborn, clever and arrogant. If he gets sassy with you, punish him, but don't scar his pretty face."

"So," the man smirked. "Now that I've got your attention, the question is; have you got five thousand ryo?"

Naruto wasn't surprised by the ridiculous price tag and he nodded on the way past him as the man went back to his book.

'_Sometimes it's embarrassing; I can't believe some of the thing's I've confessed to Sasuke that I've fantasized about- which can get really awkward at times because he never seems to forget anything…'_

The door opened soundlessly, and it should be their bedroom, but it wasn't. The room was dark, but his eyes could pick out enough details to see that the room was a palatial private suite.

This was the kind of set up only very wealthy daimyo would create for his mistress, so it didn't make sense to find it here; at a crappy whorehouse, but Naruto liked it anyway. A huge bed was visible in the far corner, the edges of the sheets shimmered in the faint light he brought in. The sheets were red and black silk of the finest quality. The bath was a natural spring closer to the entrance and there was a dining room table and an elegant desk area too. A huge, beautiful fireplace was built into the wall to the right of the spring and the last embers of a fire were glowing softly inside of it. The area around the fireplace was scattered with animal skin rugs and silk pillows.

He paused for a moment, deciding he'd never seen a room quite so romantically beautiful before. As he stepped inside, and saw the figure lying on the bed, the breath caught in his throat.

Sasuke was wearing an unfastened robe in black silk and a cherry red silk sheet draped over his lean hips. He was indeed blindfolded. He also had his head tilted away from him, but the elegant jaw, the sharp small nose and the smooth beauty of his porcelain skin was obvious enough, even in the half dark room. The black silk blindfold was probably real and it looked very sexy on him.

It was an incredible turn on to have Sasuke like this all to himself, but one of the things he loved most about Sasuke was his untamable spirit. Naruto sometimes wondered if Sasuke would ever tell him if he actually enjoyed this game or not. With everything he'd been through with Orochimaru, Naruto really didn't know.

Sasuke stirred, rolling over onto his side facing him.

"I can feel your chakra. I know you're here. You might as well come closer." Sasuke's voice was a low, sensual purr, his voice was always sexy but that actually made him shiver.

He was still upset though. Tsunade had agreed to consider letting them go, but she refused to agree to anything before she talked to Sasuke.

When Naruto didn't move, Sasuke growled, disentangling himself from the sheets. With that movement, shackles made out of iron and coated in gold flashed in the firelight. He was amazed as always by the elaborate illusion. He could actually see wards and seals engraved into the heavy cuffs and each one was linked by a doubled length of chain that shimmered with heavy gold plating- but the cuffs weren't hooked to each other. Each wrist's chain passed through a ring on the outside of a nylon strap that encircled each muscular thigh, and returned to the shackle.

Naruto paused curiously, he'd never seen anyone restrained quite like that before, but when Sasuke moved to get out of the bed, he saw that the chains were meant to give him some freedom of movement, but he couldn't easily move his arms enough to get the blindfold off.

"So, who are you- or shall I just call you master?" The question startled him out of his thoughts.

"I-I'm just here for a bath," Naruto shrugged. He was nervous all of a sudden even though he was the slave. He turned away, trying to look casual as he slipped his jacket off. Then he remembered Sasuke had a blindfold on and couldn't see him anyway.

"These chains interfere with my chakra perception, but there is something familiar about you, _master_…"

Naruto didn't answer. He folded his clothes and put them on a chair close to spring, and sank into the hot water.

Sasuke followed him over there easily; despite the blindfold, he was as graceful as ever. "Usually only women are allowed in here to play with me. Why did they let you in, I wonder."

Naruto almost laughed at the playful tone of his voice.

Sasuke sat on the edge behind him, dipping his legs into the water on either side of the blond. Naruto was nervous again, but Sasuke just swatted his hands aside and began to help him shampoo his hair.

His touch was gentle and steady, yet confident. Naruto leaned into him unconsciously, enjoying how his fingers felt in his hair. He smirked as he nudged him over a bit. He picked up a pitcher and rinsed his hair with it. He rubbed his fingers against the blonde's scalp- apparently checking for more shampoo, because he rinsed him several more times. He was startled by how casually Sasuke seemed to accept his role as a bath boy.

The Sasuke he knew has always been a fighter with a fierce warrior spirit and an unbreakable will. '_It's sexy but totally weird to see you quietly going about your duties as a lowly slave would.' _

He picked up a bottle of conditioner out of the caddy where he'd found the shampoo and gently massaged that into his hair. Again, Naruto relaxed so completely that he almost fell asleep. He realized with a start as he rinsed his hair again that he'd dropped his guard completely.

A real slave would've strangled him with those chains, but Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself as much as he was; after all, that devilish smirk hadn't left those pale lips yet.

Sasuke's hands were slick with a warm vanilla and jasmine scented oil when they moved down to Naruto's shoulders, where he proceeded to massage the tension out of his back and the back of his neck. It felt heavenly, he didn't rub too hard and he seemed to move as smoothly as the water, which lulled him into a state of blissful contentment that he'd never believed was even possible until now.

Naruto couldn't help gasping just a bit when he felt Sasuke's warm breath tickling his ear. "Let's go to bed, master."

His tongue flicked his ear before Naruto could react to that playful suggestion, and he nipped the tender skin, and sucked on it lazily. Suddenly Naruto's whole body felt like it was on fire. He didn't like to be toyed with; but he couldn't deny he did want him. He turned around and kissed him passionately. Sasuke was still smirking as he kissed him back.

'_That figures,' _Naruto growled._ 'I'm ready to jump him here and now with no lube and the cocky Teme just wants to tease me.'_

"I should punish you for being so forward with strangers," Naruto growled. He stood up over him and noticed that there was no change in Sasuke's expression.

"Punish me? Then you should take me hard, master." Naruto almost groaned at the velvety purr in that sultry voice. He did like it when they played rough, and Sasuke was the only one who could handle his full strength.

"Why don't you see if I'm hard enough for that?"

Sasuke's smirk widened and grasped the backs of Naruto's thighs to pull his body closer to him. He licked his lips and then kissed just the tip of the other's member.

"Very nice, but I think we could get it harder if you let me suck it, _master_." Sasuke purred, nuzzling his cock before he licked it playfully.

Naruto shivered. "Alright, show me how much you want me."

Sasuke grinned wickedly, he knew what he liked. He started out slow, using his lips, his tongue even his teeth to tease him and stroke him until it was almost impossible just to stand up before finally taking him into his mouth and sucking him hard.

'_You have no idea how hot you look with my cock in your mouth,' _he thought.

When he felt his knees starting to turn to jelly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and laughed at the startled squeak he got when he tossed the blindfolded Teme over his shoulder and literally carried him to the bed like that.

Naruto dropped him unceremoniously onto the mattress and then crawled in beside him. He propped himself up on some pillows and, coaxed Sasuke into sitting across his hips so that he could kiss him.

The kiss lingered, becoming deep and passionate with Sasuke sucking on his tongue like he couldn't get enough of him. Naruto broke their kiss when he started squirming on top of him. They both had dominant personalities, but it was especially rare for Sasuke to be this submissive, so he wasn't about to take him yet.

Naruto leaned over and reached into one of the nightstands beside the bed. When he found a tube of lube, he squeezed some of it onto his lover's fingers.

"You may continue sucking my cock, slave. But while you do that, I want you to get yourself ready for me to fuck you- _hard_…"

"Of course, master." Sasuke purred, sliding down in between Naruto's thighs, and started teasing his cock with soft, light kisses again. The playful teasing would've been torture if he wasn't so busy congratulating himself on thinking up something so sexy to command the Uchiha to do.

Naruto couldn't help it; he moaned as Sasuke shamelessly reached back and began to finger himself. '_How does he do that? His confidence is such a turn on.'_

"W-Who's your master?"

"You are," using that velvet soft voice again, Naruto shivered. Sasuke arched his back just a little, in time with the movements of his arm. He lazily kissed the underside of Naruto's cock, tracing the veins with his tongue before nipping it playfully.

Naruto growled, he could take the pain, but he almost came from the jolt it gave him. He smacked Sasuke's ass with the flat of his hand. "No teeth."

Sasuke slowly licked the cream oozing from his member before smirking up at him. "Yes master."

'_You're being much too sweet right now, Teme…'_

He had to be thinking of misbehaving pretty soon. Still, Naruto groaned when Sasuke shifted his body, raising his hips off of the mattress, and spread his thighs slightly. He also took his cock into his mouth and gave the head of it a couple of long, slow kisses.

'_Damn… No one should be allowed to look that hot fingering themselves…'_ Naruto was tempted to take him now, but Sasuke chose that moment to start sucking him hard. Sasuke spread his thighs wider too, deepening the arch in his back, he moaned against his cock and Naruto almost came instantly yet again.

"Get up here."

Sasuke seemed reluctant to stop sucking his cock, but Naruto knew he wouldn't last long if he didn't get some control back. Still blindfolded, Sasuke kissed and licked and nibbled his way up so that he was sitting across his hips again.

Naruto kissed him hard on the lips but Sasuke only smirked, and allowed him to plunder his mouth. He bucked his hips, moaning against him as the kiss continued. As much as he wanted Sasuke right now this wasn't helping his control.

"Turn over," Naruto said and then rearranged Sasuke so that he was still in his lap but now his lover had his back to him. "Are you ready for me, slave?"

"Yes, master." Sasuke ground his body against his length, but Naruto only hugged him and smirked.

Frustrated, and probably confused, Sasuke shied away from Naruto's breathing on his neck. Naruto grinned and grabbed the squirming Uchiha and nuzzled into his shoulder to give him a passionate kiss there. He also grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Then he reached down and grasped Sasuke's erection.

"Mmm, you're so hard for me…" Sasuke shivered and leaned heavily into him as Naruto slowly worked the lotion from the base to the tip, and then back down again. "You've been so good tonight and I've really been neglecting you, haven't I?"

"A slave lives to serve his master's pleasure."

Naruto chuckled softly, nipping the love mark he'd just made on Sasuke's neck. "_Maybe_- but I'm your master and it pleases me to touch you like this. Do you know why?"

Sasuke growled, shifting anxiously again, as Naruto continued to slowly stroke his cock. "No."

"You need to relax, and trust this beautiful body. I love the way you drive me crazy all the time when we're together, but you really hate giving up all control, don't you? Even now you're holding back. So, I'm going to make you cum for me before I take you tonight..."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Why did I have Sasuke willingly do something so romantic? Because he missed him and _**true love means you aren't always on top**_, of course. My beautiful Sasu-kitty obviously _does_ love his blond Dobe, but he's apparently got a few trust issues too... I wonder if Naruto will get what he wants or not next time? If you want to know too, review.


End file.
